Fools N' Love
by Jaleesa J
Summary: They were so deeply in love with each other, they didnt know what they'd do. Ichigo and Orihime were Fools N' Love.


Fools N' Love

**A/N: This story was getting alot of dust, so i decided to upload it! :)**

*Ichihime fic*

She was so sweetly, deeply, head over heels in love with him. She loved him more than red bean paste in ramen. She loved him more than her favorite t.v. show, _Spongebob Squarepants. _She even loved him more than the little blue men who so nicely did her laundry and her chores. Yes, she loved him a lot. Her name was Orihime Inoue, and she was just another fool in love.

He was so in love with her, he wouldn't know what he do if she ever left. He loved her more than beating his old man's ass. He loved her more than his favorite t.v. show, _Law and Order. _He even loved her more than he loved chocolate. Oh yeah, he loved her a lot. His name was Ichigo Kurosaki, and he was just another fool in love.

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun, look! Isn't he cute?"

Ichigo and Orihime were on their very first date. He wanted to take her wherever she wanted to go. And, to his surprise, that was the mall. They were window shopping, and were outside of a toy store. Orihime had spotted some _thing_ with dark sunglasses. Scratching his head, he replied,

"Uh, yeah. Sure, I guess."

He took one glance down, and was frozen stiff. Orihime looked at him with big, puppy dog eyes. Her bottom lip quivered as she spoke,

"You don't like him?"

Ichigo sighed. He knew once she looked at him like that, it was game over.

"No, I meant he's really cute, Inoue. I, uh, like his sunglasses."

Orihime beamed at him. He couldn't help but smiling back. God help him. She started walking into the toy store, pulling on his sleeve like an excited kid. He watched her as her eyes got all big, as her eyebrows shot up in glee, as her face smiled that radiant smile. She was so lively, so _beautiful, _that… that…

'_**Oh yeah, king. You're defiantly whipped. Can't say I blame ya, though. If I had that little hot piece of ass, I'd be acting the same way.'**_

Ichigo mentally growled at his albino hollow.

'_Shut the hell up. Don't think about her like that.'_

His hollow snorted and replied,

'_**Look, I'm your desires. So, you want to fuck her senseless. I just got the balls to say it, kingy.'**_

Ichigo felt his face heat up a tad bit. Damn that hollow.

'_I could never think about doing that with Inoue, she's so pure and innocent.'_

'_**Yeah okay king. Keep being in denial. Once you finally get your balls back and man up, I'll come see how pure and sweet Hime-chan really is. Later.'**_

'_Asshole,' _But he already felt his hollow going back to the depths of his mind.

"Kurosaki-kun! Look at all the candy! They have all kinds of chocolates!" His ears perked up. Chocolate? He'd have to see for himself. He made his way to where Orihime was, which was the candy section. Sure enough, there were many different varieties of chocolate. Orihime held up a piece of a chocolate cake, drizzled in white icing. And on top? A strawberry, of course. Ichigo's mouth watered a little bit. It looked _delicious, _and the way Orihime slowly brought the cake to her mouth was pure torture. Her eyes widened as she took a slow bite, clearing enjoying it.

"Kurosaki-kun, you have to try this!"

She lifted on her tip-toes and shoved the cake in Ichigo's mouth. Although he was caught off guard, to her credit, the cake was friggin amazing.

She smiled at the delighted look of surprise on his face. She took another bite, and she smeared some icing on her lip. She didn't seem to notice though, as she happily shared the cake with _her_ Kurosaki-kun. Ichigo noticed the icing on her lip, and did the first thing that came into his mind. He bent down, and licked the icing clean off her lip. Once he was finished, he stood back up, not realizing what he had done. It wasn't until Orihime's face turned flaming red and her hand traced her lips that he realized what he had did. He felt his face flare as shifted nervously. He had to apologize, it was the least he could do..

"Uh, Orihime, uh, I- I mean Inoue, I'm sorry I-"

"Kurosaki-kun kissed me. Kurosaki-kun called me by my first name! I'm so happy, I could… I could…!"

While she was in the middle of talking, she was absentmindly twirling around. She accidently tripped on a little boy, and she was falling to face-first to the hardwood floor. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact on the unforgiving floor. But, for some reason, it never came. Instead, she found herself being pulled back into a very warm person. She slowly peered one eye open, and found herself staring into the deep, brown amber eyes of _her_ Kurosaki-kun.

"Inoue, are you alright? I'm sorry I called you by your first name, it was an accident-"

He was cut off by one small finger pressed to his lips.

"It's okay Kurosaki-kun, I don't mind. In fact, I kinda liked it."

Ichigo's eyes widened. She _liked it? _Hm.

_**"Heh. Told ya she was a freak. I'm tellin' ya, she's waitin' for ya to make your move king!" **_

As much as Ichigo hated to admit it, it _pained_ him to do so, he couldn't deny it. His damn hollow was right.

"Really? Then since you liked it, I'm sure you wouldn't mind me doing it again."

"Wha-"

Before Orihime had a chance to reply, Ichigo's lips were on her's again. And this time it was a proper kiss, one that left orihime speechless. Then, Ichigo did something he usually didn't do: he smiled. And it wasn't a smirk either; it was a full-blown out, 6,000 watt smile. Even his hollow was shocked.

* * *

Yes, being in love makes us do crazy things. For Ichigo, it was admitting his hollow was right and smiling. Can't say Orihime did anything out of the ordinary, because it's... uh... it's _Orihime. _I suppose anything goes for these Fools N Love.

* * *

**A/N: So, wadya think? did ya like it? Then review ya silly goose! :)**


End file.
